


Courage, Volonté, Force

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [376]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost(s), Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jedi, Love, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, New Jedi Order, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sith, Star Wars References, The Dark Side of the Force, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Émotion et pourtant, paix,Ignorance et pourtant, savoir,Passion et pourtant sérénité.Chaos et pourtant, Harmonie.Mort et pourtant, la Force.
Relationships: Frenkie de Jong/Matthijs de Ligt, Julian Draxler/Presnel Kimpembe, Jürgen Klopp/Niko Kovač, Mario Götze/Marco Reus, Niko Kovač & Ante Rebić
Series: FootballShot [376]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Courage, Volonté, Force

**Author's Note:**

> BONNE ANNEE !!!!

Jürgen ne pourrait pas vraiment expliquer ce qu’il ressent, mais c’est froid, glacial, et il ne veut pas que ça l’approche, cependant il est presque sûr que ça finira par l’atteindre un jour ou l’autre. Le Côté Obscur. Plutôt ironique de le ressentir alors qu’il se bat contre lui depuis tant d’années. Il pense souvent au fait de s’écarter du Conseil, de prendre sa retraite sur une planète éloignée de Coruscant pour finir sa vie sans grabuge, Marco est prêt pour passer les épreuves et devenir Chevalier Jedi, ainsi que Mario. Ce ne sera sûrement pas facile de partir après tout ce qu’il a pu traverser, ses trois padawan, son accession au rang de Maître Jedi, mais des choix doivent être faits pour laisser la jeunesse prendre sa place. Peu importe pour l’instant il ne fait pas attention à la Force qui lui crie de se méfier du futur pour passer son bras autour de Niko, endormi à côté de lui. Il a encore dormi dans son appartement où Ante peut les entendre _pratiquer_ au lieu de l’emmener dans son appartement qui doit prendre la poussière.

« Cauchemar ? » Il peut entendre la voix fatiguée et masquée par son oreiller de Niko

« Pressentiment. »

« Oh. C’est mauvais ? » Niko se retourne vers lui, luttant pour garder ses yeux ouverts

« Rendors-toi, rien ne va se passer, la Force est calme. »

« Mais tu le ressens aussi, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Le Côté Obscur n’approchera pas nos apprentis. »

« Et s’il était déjà là depuis tout ce temps, qu’on ait été aveugles ? »

« Il ne touchera pas Marco et Ante, je te le promets. »

« Tu ne peux pas le savoir. »

« Mais je peux te le dire, nos padawans vont bien, ils ne deviendront pas des Sith. »

__________________________________

Marco a du mal à croire que c’est vraiment arrivé. La souffrance, la douleur. Il a tout ressenti une fois de plus, ça remonte de son ventre pour blesser sa tête, il devrait pouvoir lutter contre ce qui l’assaillit, mais tout ce qu’il arrive à faire est de la laisser de côté quelques temps pour reprendre du service en tant que presque Chevalier Jedi. Presque. Maître Tuchel a convaincu Mario de prendre des mesures pour passer les épreuves, alors il se retrouve seul quelques temps, maître Klopp disparu dans un autre appartement depuis des années déjà. Il ne serait pas trop audacieux de dire que l’appartement lui appartient maintenant. Il plaint presque Ante de devoir supporter ses deux maîtres se fréquenter autant, il doit passer beaucoup de temps à gérer leur appartement pour ne pas qu’il tombe en ruine. Il passe voir certains maîtres Jedi quand il ne résiste pas à la pression, mais ils ne peuvent rien pour lui apparemment. Le mal semble ancré en lui. Putain de déterminisme. Il se promet juste de ne jamais laisser quelqu’un blesser Mario, qu’il ne lui fera jamais de mal.

______________________________________

Julian n’arrive pas à croire qu’il lit vraiment ce rapport, la République va tomber en ruine avant même qu’il ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Les Séparatistes, le manque d’appui du Sénat par rapport au Chancelier, tout va tomber. Tout va imploser si personne n’agit. Löw n’est plus un Chancelier compétent, il n’arrive plus à faire passer même les plus petites réformes. Tout ça doit changer. Il se tourne vers Presnel pour lui faire part de son avis, il ne sait pas qui pourrait devenir un bon chancelier et unifier le Sénat pour remettre la Galaxie en ordre, mais il espère que cette personne se montrera vite maintenant qu’il met en place un processus de destitution de Löw. Cette mascarade a assez duré, la politique n’est pas un jeu d’alliance.

____________________________________

Ce n’est pas dans les habitudes d’Ante de s’inquiéter pour maître Niko, mais il a du mal à croire que sa respiration courte ne soit pas causée par l’utilisation de la Force par maître Klopp. Il espère ne pas devenir comme eux à l’avenir, même s’il les respecte. Mais quand même, il se demande continuellement pourquoi le Conseil n’essaye pas de les garder dans le droit chemin au lieu de les laisser faire… Bref, ce n’est pas vraiment à lui de les juger, il devrait se concentrer sur son apprentissage. Tout de même, il a une sorte de mauvais pressentiment qu’il n’arrive pas à faire partir quand il regarde maître Klopp, comme si la Force essayait de lui dire quelque chose, de le prévenir d’un dangers potentiel. Il ne dit rien pour l’instant, ce n’est pas à lui de juger du futur de ses maîtres, et puis, ils doivent le sentir aussi.

_____________________________________

Marco ne devrait pas se sentir aussi tendu, ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il fait face au Conseil, et en plus il n’est pas seul, maître Klopp est avec lui, mais il peut sentir les regards de tous les autres membres du Conseil alors qu’il a du mal à rester calme. Putain, le mal qui le ronge ne va pas le laisser en paix même pour cette mission sur Teth où ils doivent régler le conflit entre séparatistes et autochtones. Ce n’est pas le bon moment pour lui de partir mais son maître compte sur lui, alors il ne va pas lui faire faux bond. Il envoie un rapide message à Mario pour lui dire qu’il reviendra bientôt mais que pour l’instant il doit être diplomate. Il ne s’attend pas à voir la tignasse rebelle d’Ante monter dans le vaisseau avec eux, mais apparemment maître Niko vient avec eux, ça fera toujours plus de compagnie jusqu’à la Bordure Extérieure.

_____________________________________

Julian ne peut que se réjouir de voir Löw être éloigné de la Chancellerie grâce à sa motion de censure, maintenant ils auront un sénat utile à la paix et la galaxie, pas juste égoïste et vain. Favre le remplace, Julian n’a pas spécialement confiance en lui, pareil pour Presnel, mais la Force ne lui dit rien en ce qui concerne cet homme, alors il le laisse faire, cependant il est prêt à user de nouveau de la diplomatie pour sauver le Sénat s’il ne fait pas correctement son travail.

_____________________________________

Mario a du mal à croire que Marco ne sera pas avec lui pour fêter son accession au rang de Chevalier, ils se l’étaient pourtant promis… Maître Tuchel doit voir sa tristesse parce qu’il vient le voir dans son nouvel appartement où il va vivre seul le temps que Marco devienne Chevalier à son tour, et il le réconforte et lui dit que Reus sera bientôt de retour. Mario l’espère, parce qu’il a une sorte de ressenti néfaste quand il se dit que celui qu’il aime va en revenir sans blessure. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il sait qu’il devrait être Marco, il sait qu’il va avoir besoin de lui, il ne sait pas pourquoi la Force est silencieuse quand il l’appelle…

_____________________________________

Jürgen ne peut toujours pas expliquer son mauvais pressentiment, mais c’est toujours aussi perturbant, parce qu’il a l’impression qu’il se renforce plus ils approchent de Teth. Il doit parler à Marco, il est tout autant concerné que lui dans ce problème. Il l’emmène parler avec lui à l’autre bout du vaisseau pour être sûr que ni Ante ni Niko ne les entendront discuter de ce qui est important, à savoir la réussite de cette mission sans qu’il y ait trop de grabuges. Il peut sentir des perturbations dans la Force autour de son padawan, et c’est très inquiétant, c’est la première fois qu’il peut ressentir autant de doutes chez Marco, d’habitude ce n’est que de la joie, ou alors son amour pour Mario. Les choses changent trop vite, il n’a même pas pu remarquer la détresse de celui sur qu’il doit veiller, il est définitivement temps de prendre sa retraite.

« Maître ? »

« Marco, tout va bien ? » Même s’il sait déjà que la réponse est non, le Côté Obscur semble trop près de lui pour que tout aille bien

« Eh bien… Je ne vous ai pas tout dit… »

« Je t’écoute padawan. » Jürgen sait qu’il ne va pas aimer ce qu’il va entendre

« L’autre jour sur Crait, quand je suis parti seul, enfin avec Mario, secrètement… Il y a eu un incident, et je ne vous l’ai pas dit. J’ai croisé un Sith. »

« Pardon ? Marco, dis-moi qu’il ne t’a blessé ! »

« Non-non, je vais bien, Mario aussi, mais il m’a parlé, et j’ai senti le froid du Côté Obscur, et ça ne m’a plus lâché depuis. »

« Mais tu t’en es écarté suffisamment pour qu’il ne puisse pas t’affecter, n’est-ce pas ? »

« M-Maître… »

« S’il te plaît, promets-moi de ne pas le laisser te dominer Marco, tu es bien plus fort que ça, tu ne seras jamais un Sith, d’accord ? Tu es bien plus, tu seras un grand maître, alors ne te plie pas à ce qu’il peut te proposer, tu mérites mieux. »

« Je sais, maître… » Jürgen peut sentir que Marco ne lui a pas encore tout dit, mais il ne veut pas plonger dans son esprit pour le découvrir, alors il lui laisse du temps, il trouvera le bon moment après la mission pour lui faire la leçon sur les Sith et sur pourquoi il aurait dû lui en parler…

____________________________________

Matthijs ne pensait pas que si peu de temps passerait entre le moment où il serait nommé Chevalier et sa première mission. C’est le grand jour, maître Robben serait fier de lui. Frenkie a aussi été appelé par les sénateurs Draxler et Kimpembe, alors il n’est pas entièrement seul pour faire face aux regards beaucoup trop sérieux des sénateurs. Ils sont assis en face à face, mains jointes, il peut deviner en écoutant la Force que c’est important, qu’ils ne devront pas échouer. Et puis, Draxler ouvre enfin la bouche et leur demande de surveiller le tout nouveau chancelier, Favre ? ça doit être quelque chose comme ça. Frenkie ne semble pas vraiment volontaire au début, mais Matthijs comprend via le regard de Kimpembe que c’est vraiment un souhait de la Force qu’ils le fassent, alors il accepte pour eux deux. Draxler les fait promettre de ne parler de ça à personne, aucun autre membre du Sénat ne doit le savoir. Il ne peut qu’accepter, si c’est le souhait de la Force.

_________________________________________

« Pourquoi tu t’inquiètes autant du Sénat et du chancelier ? » Presnel lui demande, il n’en peut plus de le voir s’inquiéter pour l’avenir de la galaxie alors qu’il ne peut vraisemblablement pas la sauver avec des simples mots

« Parce qu’il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, je le ressens. »

« Tu n’es pas un Jedi Julian, ce n’est pas parce que tu as de l’intuition que tu peux changer la galaxie. »

« Favre n’est pas clair, je le sens Presnel, je suis aussi sensible à la Force que les deux Jedi qu’on a engagé. »

« Pardon ? »

« J’ai été formé aux arts Jedi, mais j’ai quitté l’Ordre, je préfère la politique à la guerre, c’est comme ça. »

« Mais pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit plus tôt ? »

« Parce que mon intuition me disait que tout allait encore suffisamment bien au Sénat pour que je ne te dévoile pas toutes mes cartes. »

« Et, tu as un sabre-laser ? »

« Précieusement rangé, tu ne le trouveras pas Presnel. »

_______________________________________

Ante refuse de croire que c’est arrivé. C’est impossible. Non. Et pourtant le regard de Marco en dit suffisamment long, il ne rêve pas. Ce n’est pas un putain de cauchemar. Non. Il… A laissé ça se produire. Il aurait dû être plus fort, bien plus fort pour protéger son maître, et maintenant il va devoir lui annoncer… Ce ne… Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça… Marco ne dit rien depuis tout à l’heure, il a les poings serrés autour de sa tunique, son sabre est tombé, la Force autour de lui semble agitée, plus que d’habitude, Ante ne perçoit plus une seule once de Lumière. Il met ça sur le compte de l’évènement, ça ne peut pas être le Côté Obscur, Marco est plus fort que ça. Ante décroche son regard de l’autre padawan pour se poser sur le cadavre du Sith, sa lame rouge est éteinte, mais il ne peut que se souvenir du vrombissement, ça n’aurait pas dû arriver. Il fait de son mieux pour ramener son maître évanoui jusqu’au vaisseau, il n’a pas le courage de rester plus longtemps avec Marco, il fera son deuil de son côté, après l’avoir annoncé à maître Niko.

Il ne peut pas imaginer toute la douleur qu’il aura à percevoir à son réveil, la peine de son maître sera immense, et Ante sait qu’il ne pourra rien y faire. Il laisse une légère larme rouler sur sa joue quand il dépose le sabre de maître Klopp à côté de celui de son maître. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça pour l’amour des Sith…

Du vaisseau, Ante ne peut pas voir Marco. Il ne peut pas voir ses sanglots mêlés à sa rage, son sabre s’allumant pour ravager ses lieux, le Sith… Ils n’ont pas de corps à pleurer, la Force ne leur a rien laissé.

_______________________________________

Julian peut sentir que quelque chose ne va pas dans la Force, comme si une part puissante venait de s’évanouir, il ne devrait pas sentir ça, pas en plein Conseil de Sénat on ne peut plus important sur le sort des leaders Séparatistes. Presnel ne peut pas le ressentir, alors à part en parler avec les deux Jedi qu’ils ont engagés, ou alors aller voir ses anciens maîtres, il ne peut pas savoir ce qu’il s’est passé. Il regarde Favre pour se concentrer, mais il a une sale sensation en voyant un bref sourire passer sur ses lèvres, comme s’il l’avait aussi ressenti, comme s’il savait. Il doit définitivement demander à quelqu’un ce qu’il s’est produit, la Force le lui crie. Julian se trompe sûrement, mais il ressent le Côté Obscur émaner du Sénat, et il sait que si tel est le cas, alors la galaxie est en proie à une phase de terreur…

________________________________________

Thomas l’a ressenti, le froid, la peine, la colère en touchant Marco. Il refuse d’y croire. Le gamin que Jürgen a élevé ne peut pas avoir basculé. Il était censé être si fort dans la Force, Mario croit en lui depuis qu’ils sont gosses, c’est impossible. La Force doit faire une erreur, il ne peut pas le laisser sombrer sans prévenir le Conseil, ils doivent agir avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Le gamin ne doit pas basculer, Thomas ne laissera pas Mario l’approcher si la Force lui confirme ses doutes. Il sait que son padawan aime Reus, mais il ne veut pas le laisser se mettre en danger avec un… Sith ? Thomas est au courant pour leur mission sur Crait, il aurait préféré être avec eux ce jour-là, Mario lui avait expliqué que ça aurait pu être pire, mais maintenant il ne peut que faire le lien et se dire que le gamin de Jürgen a été impacté par le Côté Obscur… Et maintenant, Jürgen ne peut même plus être là pour lui. Il avale la boule dans sa gorge, comment va-t-il faire avec Mario ?

_______________________________________

Sa tête tourne, horriblement. Il n’a plus de souvenir de ce qui a pu se passer sur Teth, mais la douleur qui ravage son bras lui fait bien comprendre que ça ne devait pas être très glorieux. Il ouvre péniblement les yeux, une lumière blanche tamisée est au-dessus de lui. Ce n’est pas son appartement. Il n’y a personne à côté de lui dans le lit. Niko s’assoit du mieux qu’il peut, des flashes de mémoire prennent possession de son esprit, mais il n’arrive pas à se souvenir de tout. Il tourne la tête sur le côté pour voir Ante à son chevet, il ne saurait dire s’il cherche à attraper ou fuir son regard. Ante finit par plisser ses lèvres avant de lui tendre un sabre. Ce n’est pas le sien, il peut le savoir au premier coup d’œil. Oh.

« Ante, qu’est-ce que… ? »

« Je suis désolé maître… »

« Non, dis-moi que ce n’est pas vrai… S’il te plaît Ante, ne… _S’il te plaît_ … »

« Je suis _tellement_ désolé maître… »

« S’il te plaît… Tout mais pas ça… »

« Il… Maître Klopp, il était heureux avant de partir… Il… Il a dit que vous deviez aller de l’avant maître. »

« A-Ante non… »

« Son sabre… C’est tout… Pour vous… »

Après ce n’est que des larmes. Le bruit de ses larmes et de ses sanglots, sa poitrine qui se déchire sous sa peine. Il ne voit plus de lumière dans l’avenir…

__________________________________________

Marco est comme dans une bulle. Il n’arrive plus à oublier la vision des particules de Force bleues autour de lui, le sang du Sith sur ses vêtements, la peine. Son maître est mort. Il n’a que la haine pour les Sith qui ont fait ça, pour les Séparatistes qui sont à l’origine de ça. Il promet de venger son maître. Maître Kovac vient le voir rapidement, lui demande de veiller sur Ante, il n’est pas sûr de comprendre mais acquiesce, ils ont tous besoin de repos. Besoin de paix. Besoin d’extérioriser au lieu de tout rejeter. Mario vient le voir. Il n’a pas pu être là pour son accession au rang de Chevalier, mais il reste fier de lui, il est devenu si fort avec le temps. Mario lui parle de son maître, que ce n’est pas sa faute, même s’il reste convaincu qu’il aurait pu tuer le Sith et protéger tout le monde. Mario lui promet de rester avec lui et de ne jamais l’abandonner, Marco lui fait la même promesse en oubliant la sensation de vide, de froid qui le ronge. Il ne cédera pas tout de suite, il doit être plus fort.

_____________________________________

Julian le savait, quelque chose se trame vraiment au Sénat, c’est impossible que tous les sénateurs ne peuvent pas le voir ! Le Chancelier vient de prendre une mesure anti-diplomatique et personne ne veut le voir ? Déclarer la chasse aux Séparatistes est une chose, annoncer la mise à mort de chacun des Séparatistes est beaucoup trop ! Ce ne sont pas vies inutiles qu’il faut sacrifier ! Il peut définitivement ressentir le Côté Obscur, il espère que le Chancelier n’est pas manipulé par des Sith. Lui et Presnel vont voir De Ligt et De Jong, ils ont besoin d’en savoir plus sur ce qu’il se passe avec les Jedi et Favre.

« Nous avons aussi senti l’impact du Côté Obscur sur le Sénat, mais nous ne savons pas encore de qui cela provient, mais l’utilisateur est très fort, c’est probablement un maître Sith. »

« Et pour le chancelier ? »

« Il est suspect, mais nous n’avons pas de preuve pour l’instant, alors nous ne pouvons rien faire. »

« Et les Jedi ? »

« Pardon, sénateur Draxler, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. »

« Pourquoi tous les Jedi semblent si agités ces temps-ci, quelque chose est arrivé ? » 

« Eh bien, il y a eu un incident et une perte importante, mais nous ne pouvons pas vous en dire plus. »

« Je comprends, faites attention messieurs, le Côté Obscur prend du pouvoir. »

« Nous le sentons aussi sénateur, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous savons ce que nous faisons. »

___________________________________

Un an. Ante regarde Coruscant à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Une année entière depuis qu’il est devenu le padawan de maître Tuchel. Il a essayé de retenir maître Niko, mais il a vite compris qu’il n’arriverait pas à l’empêcher de quitter l’Ordre, il aurait voulu partir avec lui pour être sûr qu’il ne se fasse pas de mal, cependant il a été retenu ici avec la mission de surveiller Marco et le Sénat pour lui transmettre les informations. Il aurait voulu être plus utile, mais il n’a que seize ans, alors partir en mission trop dangereuse n’est pas une chose que maître Tuchel veut risquer, même si Ante en a déjà faites avant, avant la fin. Ante ne veut plus y repenser, il a l’impression d’avoir tout perdu ce jour-là, ses maîtres, Marco, le réconfort de la Force. Il ne ressent plus autant la lumière, et ça a sûrement un rapport avec le fait que son maître s’inquiète pour Marco. Ante a appris que lui et Mario ne revenait à Coruscant que rapidement, enchaînant les missions, souvent contre les Séparatistes. Il est seul, même s’il le nie en allant souvent voir son ancien appartement. Tout ça, le passé, la bonne humeur, c’est finie. Il doit grandir maintenant. Maître Tuchel lui demande souvent s’il ressent des choses par rapport à Marco, lui demande s’il sent le Côté Obscur, et le fait est que oui, son ancien ami est à la frontière entre la lumière et les ténèbres. C’est terrifiant de pense qu’un seul sacrifice a tout fait basculer.

Maître Tuchel l’envoie au Sénat avec les sénateurs Draxler et Kimpembe du système d’Hosnian, là où la République aurait dû prendre place à la base, il sait qu’il va s’ennuyer mais qu’il doit rester attentif, alors il s’ouvre à la Force autant que possible, essayant de joindre maître Niko, même s’il sait que c’est impossible. Il ne le sent plus dans la Force depuis Teth. Il ne sait même pas où il est dans la galaxie, il ne lui a rien dit. La paix a un prix.

Son sang se glace dans ses veines quand le chancelier Favre annonce que des mesures seront mises en place contre les Jedi à cause d’un accident survenu sur Yavin 2 où une mission s’est mal passée quelques jours plus tôt, des civils avaient été impliqués lors d’un échange de coups entre un Sith et un Jedi, mais Ante n’avait pas pensé que ça aurait ce genre de répercussions ! Le sénateur Draxler est pâle, il est totalement crispé à son siège, il doit comprendre aussi bien que lui que c’est un coup monté. Dès que c’est terminé, Draxler l’envoie fuir vers son appartement pour réunir ses affaires, Ante ne comprend pas pourquoi ils veulent l’aider, mais au moins il n’est pas seul pour affronter l’armée du chancelier. Il espère que tous les Jedi auront le message et qu’ils fuiront le plus loin possible de Coruscant. Maître Tuchel n’est pas dans leur appartement, Ante espère que tout ira bien pour lui, mais il doit vite partir avec Draxler et Kimpembe pour prévenir un maximum de Jedi.

Ante prend son sabre-laser ainsi que quelques vêtements et souvenirs, il n’est pas sûr de revenir mais il n’a pas vraiment le temps de se décider sur ce qui doit être pris ou non. Dans le vaisseau diplomatique des sénateurs, il ne peut pas s’empêcher d’avoir peur pour tous ses amis et son maître, il espère qu’il ne leur arrivera rien. Draxler fait un détour après une heure de trajet pour revenir à Coruscant, Ante veut lui crier que c’est une mauvaise idée, mais Kimpembe s’en charge déjà, alors il reste silencieux en essayant de joindre au moins l’un de ses maîtres pour s’assurer qu’ils vont bien. Il n’est pas sûr de considérer comme une bonne nouvelle le fait de ressentir la panique de certains enfants du Temple…

_____________________________________

Julian ne devrait pas faire ça, mais partir de Coruscant sans toutes ces choses importantes serait du suicide, et il tient à vivre avec Presnel aussi longtemps que possible. Il a laissé son droïde avec le jeune Jedi, Presnel est avec lui, ils traversent Coruscant le plus discrètement possible, Julian a toujours eu du mal à cacher sa signature de Force, alors en temps de crise comme celle-ci, il faudrait mieux qu’il ne se fasse pas remarquer. Ils arrivent dans leur appartement, quelques soldats touchés par le blaster de Presnel derrière eux, ils n’aiment tous les deux pas la violence, mais les génocides ne sont pas quelque chose auquel ils veulent participer. Julian retrouve son coffre et l’ouvre en utilisant la Force, même s’il ne devrait pas le faire, mais il n’a pas le temps. Son sabre y est toujours, caché, il le prend sans vraiment avoir envie de l’utiliser, il n’a pas le choix si c’est pour protéger la paix. Ils arriveront à survivre et ramener la paix dans la galaxie.

Sur le chemin retour, ils peuvent apercevoir le Temple Jedi, il y a de la fumée qui en ressort, il espère qu’un maximum de Jedi survivront, mais ils ne peuvent rien faire pour les aider, si ce n’est s’enfuir et faire de leur mieux pour arrêter ce massacre. La Force lui crie d’y aller, de les aider, mais sa conscience le résonne, ça serait du suicide. Ils arrivent presque au vaisseau quand une signature de Force bien plus puissante que la sienne lui fait mal au crâne, il peut apercevoir quelques mètres derrière eux De Ligt et De Jong contre des soldats. Ils ne peuvent pas sauver le Temple, mais ils peuvent les sauver eux. Julian prend son sabre en main et Presnel son blaster, et ils les couvrent pour qu’ils puissent les atteindre et partir avec eux. Maintenant ils sont définitivement recherchés par Favre.

_____________________________________

Marco le ressent, le Côté Obscur. Le Temple brûle. Il y a des cadavres à se pieds, des initiés, des soldats, des padawans, des chevaliers, des maîtres. Il y en a tué certains. Il a reçu l’initiation des ténèbres, il n’en a plus peur, il peut protéger Mario comme ça. Plus rien ne peut arriver à celui qu’il aime, Favre lui a juré que tout irait bien pour lui. Alors il détruit sa maison, parce qu’ils ne l’ont jamais soutenu quand ils avaient besoin d’eux à la mort de son maître, ceux qui auraient dû être là quand il a croisé le Sith la première fois sur Crait. Il a toujours tout donner pour eux et il n’a jamais rien eu en retour. C’est à lui de dicter des ordres maintenant, il sera le plus puissant, le Côté Obscur, la Lumière, tout ça n’est rien face à sa puissance. Aucun d’eux n’a cherché à le comprendre, il est arrivé au Temple jeune, seul maître Klopp voulait de lui, ainsi que Mario, il va leur faire regretter de n’avoir jamais fait le premier pas vers lui. Et quand tout cela sera terminé, il tuera Favre et vivra avec Mario, il n’y aura plus jamais personne pour leur donner des ordres. Ses yeux lui font mal un instant, puis il sait qu’ils sont aussi jaunes que ceux du Sith sur Crait. Hazard. Marco l’a tué avant de revenir sur Coruscant, personne ne s’opposera à son pouvoir. Plus jamais.

_______________________________________

Mario ne peut pas le croire. Sa maison, sa famille, le Temple brûle. Il ne peut pas laisser ça se produire alors qu’il neutralise quelques soldats de Favre, il a vu les nouvelles et c’est impossible pour le laisser le Sénat faire ! Ses amis sont à l’intérieur, il doit tout faire pour les sauver ! Plus il avance, moins il aime ce qu’il voit, des corps sans vie, des flammes… Pourquoi ?! Et puis il voit Marco. Marco donne des coups de sabre. Mario peut ressentir toute la détresse, la peur, le désespoir des résidants du Temple, ainsi que la colère de Marco… Seigneur… Il lui avait promis de l’aider, mais maintenant, Marco, celui qu’il aime depuis tout ce temps, est un Sith, tue tous leurs amis. Il ne peut pas le laisser faire alors qu’il ressert sa prise sur son sabre. Il a déjà envie de pleurer, mais c’est hors de question de faire passer ses sentiments avant la survie de l’Ordre Jedi.

« Mario ! Tu vas bien ? » Marco lui demande en venant vers lui, comme s’il ne venait pas de tuer des enfants, comme s’il ne venait pas de détruire leur foyer, comme s’il n’y avait pas de mort et de flamme autour d’eux

« Je… Oui. Marco, pourquoi ?! »

« Ils ne nous ont jamais accepté Mario ! Je devais le faire ! Maintenant nous pouvons bâtir notre propre Ordre, avec nos règles ! Personne ne pourra nous contredire, je vais tuer Favre et on sera libres ! »

« Mais on est déjà libres ! Tu es aveuglé par ta colère Marco ! S’il te plaît Marco reprends-toi ! »

« Je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que je vais ! Tu n’auras plus à avoir peur, tu seras chef de toute la galaxie ! »

« Je ne veux pas ça, qu’est-ce que penserait maître Klopp devant tes actions Marco ? »

« Il est mort ! Il ne peut rien dire ! »

« Marco, il voudrait que tu reviennes vers la Lumière ! »

« IL EST MORT ! D’accord ?! Parce que j’étais trop faible pour le sauver, mais maintenant je suis assez fort pour te sauver des Jedi ! »

« Alors sauve-moi Marco… » Mario a envie de vomir de l’odeur de chair brûlée qui se répand, mais il ne dit rien alors que Marco le prend dans ses bras

« Je t’aime tellement Mario, je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal, je te le promets. »

« Merci Marco, je t’aime aussi… »

Mario avale la boule dans sa gorge alors qu’il appuie sur le bouton de son sabre et éclaire sa lame, la plantant dans la poitrine de celui qu’il aimait, il ne peut pas le laisser faire, alors même si ça lui déchire le cœur, il tue Marco… Il peut voir trop de choses dans ses yeux qui redeviennent bleus, sa douleur, la trahison, l’amour. Mario rétracte sa lame alors qu’il dépose Marco sur le sol du Temple. Il mourra ici comme un héros pour les mémoires, pas comme un tueur. Mario s’accroupit à côté de lui lors de ses derniers instants, il veut être là, parce qu’il ne respire plus à cause de lui. Il devait le faire. Pour autant, Mario ne retient plus ses larmes et pleure sur celui qu’il aime, les flammes autour de lui ne sont pas pire que le deuil.

Il se relève après de lourdes minutes de sanglots, il ne doit pas rester ici, Favre et ses soldats en ont aussi après lui. Ils parcourent le Temple à la recherche de survivants, même si la vue des corps de ses amis ne peut que le rendre encore plus triste, il doit survivre pour leur mémoire. Il voit trop de morts et il pense qu’il ne peut plus rien faire, il est arrivé trop tard, la folie de Marco ne peut plus être stoppée, quand il voit son ancien maître sous des décombres, respirant difficilement avec les flammes et à peine conscient. Mario utilise la Force pour dégager les débris avant d’emmener maître Tuchel avec lui, ils doivent survivre et fuir, son vaisseau est devant le Temple.

______________________________________

« Où va-t-on maintenant Julian ? » Presnel ne peut pas s’empêcher de demander, ils sont cinq et un droïde, mais aucun d’eux ne peut défaire un maître Sith, et ensuite être suffisamment compétent pour devenir Chancelier le temps d’une nouvelle élection

« Arkanis est une bonne planète pour se ressourcer, le temps de trouver un plan d’attaque. »

« Sérieusement, on ne peut pas attendre que tous les autres Jedi meurent pour attaquer ! » De Ligt a raison, mais Presnel ne veut pas envoyer celui qu’il aime à la mort

« Je sais, mais nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour lutter face à l’armée galactique ! »

« Quand même, on devrait aider les autres Jedi ! »

« Tu as bien vu tout à l’heure que nous n’étions pas assez pour une petite unité de soldats ! »

« Petite ? Ils étaient une centaine ! »

« Sur des millions ! Comment veux-tu attaquer maintenant ?! »

« Attendez… Vous avez dit Arkanis ? » Ante parle pour la première fois depuis qu’ils ont récupéré le duo de Chevalier Jedi

« Ouais pourquoi ? » Julian répond, Presnel reconnaît son air de questionnement

« Je connais quelqu’un là-bas. »

« Un général en chef d’une armée capable de rivaliser ? »

« Non, mon ancien maître, il doit pouvoir faire quelque chose ! »

« Vraiment ? » Julian est définitivement sceptique

« Il a suffisamment d’expérience pour mener une guerre, croyez-moi ! »

« Direction Arkanis alors ! »

________________________________________

« Je ne peux pas sauver la galaxie tout seul Ante. » Même s’il est heureux de revoir son padawan, apprendre que tout l’Ordre Jedi tombe en ruine et qu’il semble être leur dernier espoir ne le réjouit pas le moins du monde

« Mais vous êtes suffisamment fort pour battre un Sith ! » La seule pensée d’un Sith le rend nauséeux

« Non. »

« Maître, ce qui est arrivé sur Teth n’est pas votre faute. Vous devez revenir, les Jedi ont besoin de vous. »

« Ante… »

« J’ai confiance en vous. »

« Il faut battre Favre, ensuite la galaxie sera sauvée des Sith. Götze vient de me dire que Reus était mort et qu’il avait réussi à sauver maître Tuchel du Temple. »

« Bien, ça ne change pas le fait qu’on ne peut pas vaincre une armée entière et un maître Sith, même avec de la bonne volonté. »

« Maître, ça vaut la peine d’essayer, pour ceux que l’on a pas pu sauver. » Le message est suffisamment clair pour lui, Ante ne le laissera pas seul, ils doivent sauver la galaxie

« C’est de ma faute s’il est arrivé au pouvoir, c’est à moi de le tuer. » Le sénateur, Draxler, s’exprime enfin, Niko n’a pas pu s’empêcher de remarquer son sabre à sa ceinture

« Pardon Julian ? Tu n’es pas un soldat, ce n’est pas à toi de tuer un maître Sith ! » Son acolyte, Kimpembe, a raison

« Tu ne me feras pas changer d’avis, c’est à moi de le faire, je tuerai Favre, peu importe les conséquences. »

« Tu ne peux pas tuer un maître Sith sans expérience au combat rapproché petit. » De Ligt a raison, et dieu sait qu’il pourrait acquiescer avec n’importe qui du fait que vouloir se battre avec un Sith sans être entraîné est une mauvaise idée

« Mais vous serez là en renfort si quelque chose tourne mal, n’est-ce pas ? »

« C’est notre devoir de protéger la galaxie sénateur. » De Jong s’exprime enfin à son tour

« Bien, padawan Rebic, restez ici au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal. »

« Compris sénateur. » Niko a envie de rire en voyant son ancien padawan rougir de l’utilisation de son nom de famille, les choses n’ont pas tant changé que ça en un an…

_____________________________________________

C’est une mauvaise idée. C’est une terrible et mauvaise idée. Presnel se le répète alors qu’il tient fermement le sabre que lui a confié maître Kovac entre ses mains, apparemment il aurait appartenu à un autre maître Jedi, mais il n’a pas cherché à en savoir plus, il sait à peine s’en servir, et ce n’est censé être utilisé qu’en cas d’extrême urgence. Ils vont tuer un maître Sith, Presnel ne savait même pas ce que c’était quelques jours plus tôt… Julian est tellement concentré, comme si sa seule priorité n’était plus de survivre mais de tuer Favre. C’est effrayant. De Ligt et De Jong sont partis s’occuper de leur libérer le chemin en s’occupant d’une partie des soldats, il a envie de leur demander une nouvelle fois pourquoi ils ne cherchent pas à tuer leur ennemi, mais Julian l’engueulerait en lui répétant que c’est à eux de le faire pour se racheter…

Ils arrivent dans la loge du Chancelier, Presnel ne peut calmer ses tremblements d’angoisse qu’en serrant son sabre d’emprunt contre lui sous sa tunique, c’est une arme qu’il doit cacher pour ne pas qu’elle se retourne contre eux. Et puis, tout va trop vite pour lui. Julian a l’air de savoir ce qu’il fait et attaque le Sith en allumant son sabre, une lueur bleue apaisante en sort, il a du mal à croire que c’est une arme hautement mortelle en tant normal. Il revient juste légèrement à lui quand il est balancé contre un mur par la Force, sa vision est troublée mais il se relève en voyant la lame rouge entrechoquer la lame bleue de Julian. Oh, il a sous-estimé le courage de son bien-aimé.

_Attaque-le par derrière quand je te ferai signe Presnel._

Presnel entend une voix dans sa tête, et puis il comprend que Julian lui parle grâce à la Force par télépathie, c’est vraiment incroyable comme pouvoir. Il ne sait pas ce qu’est le signe de Draxler, mais il ouvre l’œil sur le combat, son sabre toujours contre lui alors qu’il se rapproche discrètement de Favre. Son cœur s’arrête une seconde dans sa poitrine quand Favre semble dominer Julian, sa lame frôlant sa poitrine de peu, mais il voit le sourire de son amour et comprend que c’est à lui de finir cette partie. La lame verte éclatante éclaire ses yeux quand il l’enfonce dans le dos de Favre. Il a… tué… Ce n’est pas une bonne sensation, mais il rétracte sa lame quand la rouge le fait, le sabre du Sith tombant sur le sol. Julian lui sourit en venant le prendre dans ses bras. Alors c’est fini. Il y aura eu un massacre pour que deux sénateurs tuent le chancelier. Il a un goût amer dans sa bouche.

« C’est fini Presnel, n’y repense plus. »

« On a tué le gars qu’on avait mis au pouvoir, on a tué le gars qui a commandité un génocide derrière notre dos. »

« Je sais Pres, mais on a fait notre devoir, maintenant c’est fini, on peut retourner au Sénat. »

« La paix a un goût amer. »

« Chaque chose a un prix malheureusement… »

« Ramène-moi chez nous Julian. »

« Sans problème, on mérite un peu de repos. »

_____________________________________

Mario soupire douloureusement en enterrant Marco dans le jardin du Temple, il a plein d’autres tombes, celles des victimes de celui qu’il aimait, mais il ne peut pas se résoudre à accepter de traiter Marco comme un monstre. Seulement une victime de plus. Maître Tuchel le regarde avec tristesse, comme s’il venait de lire ses pensées, ça ne le dérange pas, il a besoin d’un peu de temps pour accepter que tout ça s’est réellement passé. Il a fait son devoir, même si le prix à payer lui a fait du mal, trop de mal, il comprend finalement le Code sur l’amour maintenant. Il pense aller sur Hoth pour voir un peu de paysage et se ressourcer, ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

_____________________________________

« Vous me reprenez comme padawan finalement ? » Ante a besoin de savoir avant de devenir fou, il n’a pas attendu tout ce temps pour ne pas le revoir au Temple

« Ante. »

« Je sais toujours faire du thé maître. »

« Il y a tellement de choses à réparer Ante, je ne suis pas prêt pour être celui qui reconstruira le Temple et aidera les autres Jedi à se remettre de cet incident. »

« Alors commencez par vous réparer vous, ensuite on verra pour les autres. »

« Tu m’as manqué Ante. » C’est tellement bon de sentir une nouvelle fois les bras de maître Niko autour de lui, ça lui avait tellement manqué

« Vous m’avez aussi manqué maître, j’ai tellement de choses à vous dire. »

________________________________

Julian ne s’attendait pas à retourner au temple Jedi dans sa vie, mais apparemment après avoir tué un maître Sith, il était nécessaire pour lui de reprendre une formation et devenir maître Jedi. Mais la plus grosse surprise reste que Presnel est devenu Chancelier. Wow, ils ont fait du chemin depuis les motions de censure. Comme beaucoup d’années plus tôt, Julian ne respecte pas le code en aimant Presnel, mais ils ont sauvé la galaxie, alors rien ne les empêchera de s’aimer, pas même le Côté Obscur qui s’est fait discret depuis que Favre est mort. Les lèvres de Presnel sur les siennes sont encore plus délicieuses depuis qu’ils sont libres des chuchotements de la Force, maintenant ils font ce qu’ils veulent. Il repense quand même souvent à la lame rouge du Sith scellée précieusement dans son bureau, il songe à la détruire quelques fois, mais c’est un témoignage que le Côté Obscur est néfaste, alors il ne dit rien et la laisse là où elle est. Presnel a aussi rendu la lame verte à maître Kovac, comme ça seule sa lame bleue reste de leur combat. Ils ont tant de choses à reconstruire entre le Temple, l’Ordre Jedi, le Sénat, l’armée galactique… Ils prendront le temps de faire les choses bien, l’avenir doit être radieux, il ne veut pas que la Force vienne l’embêter avec des histoires de Sith une nouvelle fois dans sa vie.

________________________________________

Matthijs n’aime pas avoir à faire ça, mais traquer les Sith restant s’avèrent être divertissant avec Frenkie, comme ça ils ne peuvent que passer du temps ensemble. Ils ne savent pas vraiment combien d’adversaire ils ont encore à retrouver, mais les témoignages se font de plus en plus rares alors ça ne peut qu’être une bonne chose. Quand ils ne combattent pas, Matthijs embrasse Frenkie autant qu’il le peut, lui montre à quel point il compte pour lui, il l’aime, et la seule chose qui peut les séparer est la mort, ou plutôt la Force qui les entoure.

_________________________________________

_Ils ont survécu, étonnamment, comme quoi, il ne suffit pas d’être fort dans la Force pour réussir._

« Jürgen. »

_Je ne peux pas attendre de te voir dans la Force, on commence à s’ennuyer ici._

« Je n’ai pas envie de mourir avant quelques années encore. »

_Mais ça ne te dérangerait pas de venir me voir dans notre mère la Force ?_

« Jamais. »

_Alors je vais continuer de t’attendre jusqu’au moment où tu seras prêt à me rejoindre._

« Tu me manques Jürgen, c’était long sans toi sur Arkanis. »

_J’étais avec toi tout ce temps mon amour, sois en sûr, et la Force était avec toi, toujours._

**FIN**


End file.
